


Come far sorridere un lupo triste

by Aredhel_Quillfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is even more stupid, Drunk Stiles, Drunkness, Grumpy Derek, Idiots in Love, M/M, Stiles is stupid, sterek
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_Quillfly/pseuds/Aredhel_Quillfly
Summary: Fanvideo per la storia "Come far sorridere un lupo triste" di Eloriee e Nykyo.Partecipa alla terza edizione del Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts), [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Come far sorridere un lupo triste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727433) by [Aredhel_Quillfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aredhel_Quillfly/pseuds/Aredhel_Quillfly), [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee), [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo). 



> Ringrazio infinitamente Eloriee e Nykyo, che mi hanno permesso di collaborare col loro genio e di essere testimone di uno Stiles adorabilmente cotto! *_*  
> Un ulteriore ringraziamento è dovuto per il meraviglioso banner, non è una meraviglia?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Incuriositi? Orsù, correte a leggere quella meraviglia che è [la storia originale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727433), non ve ne pentirete! ;)


End file.
